Something New
by Galaxystar
Summary: WINCEST AHEAD! INCLUDES JEALOUS, TOPPY DEAN! "He wanted to do tequila shots off your ass, man. And you know the real kicker? You didn't seem to mind." Dean flipped open Sam's phone and scrolled through his contacts...*NEW CHAPTER!*
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This my first err…Wincest Fic. Please enjoy…and review, so I know whether or not to continue on!**

**SOMETHING NEW**

Dean groaned low in his throat as Sam swallowed what seemed to be his entire dick down his throat. Sam chuckled softly, and the vibrations made the feeling of his hot, wet mouth on his brother's cock all the more intense.

In the back of his mind Dean knew this was not the time or the place for this, and that they had work to do, but it had been over a week since he'd had a moment alone with his brother. When they weren't investigating leads, they were holed up in the library, and when they weren't in the library, they were with Bobby.

Now don't get him wrong, Dean loved Bobby like a father, and he loved his job as much as his father, Poppa Winchester, had before him, God rest his soul…he just loved his alone time with his Sammy even more than both things combined.

He absentmindedly stroked a hand through his brother's shaggy auburn locks, as his head continued to bob up and down on his cock. He ended up having to shove a fist in his mouth to keep from crying out when Sam started humming.

"Sammy…"

Hmmm? Sam's brown, puppy dog eyes gazed up at him from his place on his knees.

Dean grit his teeth to keep himself from tettering over the edge.

"We—" he hissed when Sam released him long enough to blow a cool stream of air on his spit-slicked member.

"—Should probably groan finish this later."

Sam's swollen lips released him once more, and it was all Dean could do to keep himself from hauling his little brother to his feet and slamming him against the wall of the rickety bathroom stall.

"What?"

"Bobby." Dean forced himself to say, when all he really wanted was his brother's mouth back on his aching cock. "Can't leave Bobby."

"Mmm…not even for this?" Sam grasped Dean's thick member with his calloused hand and gently caressed the tip, before his tongue began doing the same.

"Nngghh…!"

Dean, overcome by the sensations of Sam's hand and tongue, could only prop himself up against the bathroom wall in a fleeting attempt to stay upright.

"Mmmnn…Sam. God yes!"

Sam smiled as he ran his tongue up Dean's shaft before sucking roughly on the tip. "You like that, big brother?"

"Fuck!" Dean hissed as he fisted a hand in his brother's hair.

He licked his lips and placed a soft kiss on his older brother's throbbing erection.

"Doin' a good job?" He mumbled as he nuzzled the dark blonde curls at the base of Dean's member.

"Hell yeah, baby boy."

"And Bobby?" Sam whispered through hooded eyes before grazing his lips against Dean's balls.

" Forget Bobby."

...

Bobby sighed as he watched Sam work his 'mojo' with their latest witness. He grunted something unintelligible to nobody in particular as he took another gulp of his beer.

And then another.

And another.

He watched with curious, hooded eyes as their witness rested a coy hand on Sam's knee. The offending hand paused, before continuing its journey up to rest high on Sam's thigh.

Sam didn't even bat an eyelash.

And Bobby took another, even bigger gulp, draining the contents of his beer before casting a sidelong glance at Dean, who seemed to be even more uncomfortable than he was.

"That, uh, happen to you boys often?" He nodded almost imperceptibly toward Dean's brother and their witness.

"More often than we'd like." Dean grumbled darkly, taking a final swig of his beer.

"You'd better slow down boy, or your brother and I are gonna be carryin' you outta here."

Dean managed to drag his gaze away from his brother's table long enough to glower at the one man loved nearly as much as his own father.

"You do yours the way you like it, and I'll do mine."

He sighed again. "Just don't want anyone to take advantage of you, boy."

The only response he got from Dean was a single quirk of his eyebrow.

The two men lapsed once again into a strained silence.

...

Five Minutes Later

...

"He sure is handlin' that guy awfully well. Better than you are anyway."

"Good for him."

"I mean if I were Sam and he was…eh, flirtin with me like that, in a crowded bar like this…probably would have shoved that fruity little drink a'his up his ass."

'_Hmph. That's not the only thing that guy would like to have shoved up his ass.'_

Dean thought moodily.

"Well, Sam's always been known for 'people' skills."

...

After they had dropped Bobby off at his respective room at the same motel, they had no sooner shut the door to their own room before Sam's phone was wrestled away from him.

"Did you save his number?" Dean demanded darkly.

"Dean!"

"Did-you-save-his-number?" Dean enunciated slowly. "Not a hard question, Sammich."

"It's Sam. Saaaaam. And come on, man…he's a witness!"

"Witness my ass…actually more like 'your ass'."

"Okay Dean…you know that made no sense, right?" He made a quick lunge for his phone.

He missed. By a lot.

"You are completely overreacting!"

See, I don't think I am. It makes sense to me, Samuel. That "witness" of yours looked like he wanted to do tequila shots off your ass, man." He paused and pinned Sam with a patented Winchester glare. "And you know the real kicker? You didn't seem to mind, little brother." Dean flipped open Sam's phone and scrolled through his contacts with deliberate slowness.

"Mmm…here we are." A hard light came into Dean's already jealous eyes. "Tell me, Samuel, are you that hard up for a dick to suck? Sucking my cock not enough for you anymore?"

"Dean…I…you know…I wasn't—Damn it, Dean!" Sam threw up his hands and wished he had something big and heavy…so that he could bash his brother's thick skull with it.

He gave up and resorted back to his original request.

"Give me my phone back you jerk!" He made another grab for his phone and fought back a growl when his brother managed to dance out of the way of his long arms, yet again, and settle himself on the bed.

"Or did you want him to fuck your sweet ass? Or maybe you wanted him to make you get down on your knees and suck him off? Which one? Or was it both?"

"You're one sick fuck, you know that?" Sam ground out through clenched teeth.

He took a moment to ponder Sam's accusation, pursing his lips in classic Dean-like fashion. "Takes one to know one. I guess you'd have to be kinda' sick to be fucking your little brother." Dean crossed his legs and shrugged. "Oh well."

"So how's about we try something new for once Sammy?"

"And what would that be Dean?" Sam grumbled angrily.

"You delete this fucker from your phone…"

He trailed off, knowing Sam would take the bait.

Sam stood there, looking down at his brother who rested just a little too comfortably on one of the cheap motel beds, and seriously thought about whether or not he had the strength to endure one Dean's fits of jealousy. He was tired, his head hurt from the alcohol he'd drank combined with the smoke from the bar, and all he really wanted to do was take a quick shower and fall into bed. And none of those plans included pacifying an angry lover who also just so happened to be his brother.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at his little brother as he playfully tossed Sam's phone in the air and, much to Dean's delight, he finally caved.

"Or what?"

Dean smiled just a little too sweetly.

"Or…I'll pound that tight little ass of yours into the ground."

Sam blinked once, then twice, and felt his lips twitch.

"Uh Dean?" Sam scrubbed a tired hand over his face. "How is that trying something new?"

"Because Sammy," Dean spoke slowly, almost as if he was talking to a confused child, "it's the first time I'm giving you a choice."

"Ah, I see." He paused thoughtfully. "Okay, fun's over Dean! Give. Me. Back. The. Phone."

"Mmm…no."

"Dude!?" Sam cried, suddenly fed up with Dean and the entire situation. "What the hell's your problem? How old are you? Twelve?"

"What's my problem Sammy? Really? Do you really have to ask? I mean come on!"

"Well I'm not deleting his name from my phone until we're done with this job! And you know what, Dean?" Sam went on sarcastically. "As much as it 'pains' you, you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Dean grinned roguishly as he slowly rose from the bed, still grasping the phone. "I'll deal with it."

...

**If enough people like the story, I'll continue posting! Don't forget to review!!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow! Thanks so much for the incredibly wonderful, yet totally unexpected, responses to my story! I didn't expect anyone to actually pay this story any attention. So, with that in mind, I've decided to update. I'm sorry if this next installment lacks heat, or isn't all that great but I'd still like to hear from you! So please review, and if it appears that there are still some people who are still interested in this fic, then perhaps I will begin updating more regularly! Thanks!**

**Something New: Chapter Two**

* * *

Sam coughed and sputtered as the fiery liquid burned its way down his throat.

As soon as his stomach stopped protesting its ill treatment, he called for another. He was on his fourth? No. Fifth? Maybe. Maybe sixth, he didn't care anymore. He'd left his brother back at Fireside Motel…

Or had it been called Firebrand? He couldn't seem to remember that either.

He loved Dean with everything in him, but Dean had one hell of a temper. Not that he didn't have one too, but while Dean was quick to anger and perhaps even quicker to forgive (usually), Sam's temper built up at a more gradual pace and only seemed to spill over when he could no longer keep his emotions at bay.

He shifted his long, stiff legs and reached into his pocket for his phone, only to realize that he didn't have it. It was still back at room.

With Dean.

Sam grunted and leaned forward, propping himself up on the bar with his elbows.

_Phantom vibrate was a bitch._

The bartender winked at him as she slid him another drink.

"On the house." She whispered coquettishly, licking her lips as her gaze raked over him. She obviously liked what she saw.

"Thanks." Sam smiled graciously as he tipped it back.

"You know," she leaned forward, allowing her hand to brush his leather clad arm, "my shift ends in an hour."

Sam smiled and brought the drink to his lips, tossing it back with a bit more grace this time. He absently glanced around for Mark. He had been hoping to see him here tonight, not because he wanted to hook up, but because Sam had more questions that he was sure that only he could answer. Unfortunately for Sam, it appeared that Mark was long gone.

"Want another?"

Damned if she wasn't persistent.

"He sure does, sweetheart." Sam turned just in time to see his big brother saunter over and take up the seat next to him.

His gaze turned to Sam.

"Heya, Sammy. You here for Mark?"

Sam sighed at the edge in Dean's voice and rolled his eyes before he could stop himself.

"Sure Dean."

Dean flashed his patented 'panty-dropper' smile, downed Sam's shot as soon as it was placed in front of him. Sam's protest at his mistreatment, and the loss of his shot, died just as quickly as it had begun when his brother's warm, calloused palm found its way in between his legs.

He grit his teeth as his body, instantly sprang to attention, and gasped when that same wonderful hand gave him a rough squeeze.

"Ya' ditched me, Sammy."

Dean continued to massage his brother's thickening hard-on through his jeans, but refused to look him in the eyes.

"You were in the shower. For an hour. And a half."

"So? He mumbled as he motioned the new bartender for a beer. "I was worried."

"Fuck you." Sam sneered.

His older brother eyed him carefully and slid a couple of crumpled bills across the counter. "No."

He took one long swig and sighed.

"I'm going to fuck _you_. Not the other way around. Not tonight. You don't deserve it."

Dean's hand increased its rhythm; skilled fingers worked silent wonders over his aching cock.

Sam groaned and made one last unsuccessful attempt to extract himself from the clutches of both Dean and the bar in its entirety.

"Dean—" He have groaned, half whimpered. His hips moved of their own accord as he thrust himself against his big brother's hand. "Shiiit!"

"You'll leave when I say you can leave."

Dean could almost swear that he saw his little brother's eyes widen to at least twice their normal size.

"That's bullshit Dean, and you know it. "

Dean took another deep gulp before replying.

"Is it?"

His grip on his little brother's dick tightened painfully. Sam resisted the urge to try to pry his older brother's unrelenting hand from between his thighs.

"Because you're bigger, Sam? Stronger? Because you're a better hunter than I am, is that it?"

"No—" He rasped through clenched teeth.

"Because if it is, then maybe I need to remind you just _who _is in charge around here. Is that what I need to do?"

Sam shot Dean a rueful look.

"Oh no, Sammy. Those pretty puppy dog eyes of yours aren't going to save you this time. Tell you what, I'm going to take you back to Fireside, pull down those fucking ratty jeans of yours and fucking wear that sexy ass of yours out, okay? Piss me off again and there'll be no prep, no lube, nothin'. You hear me?"

Dean leaned forward, his eyes boring deep into Sam's own. He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I'm gonna lay you out across that bed the moment we step in the fucking room. No breaks, Sammy, no rest. Just me. Fucking you. Plowing your ass so hard until you can barely walk. And by the time I'm done with you, you'll never think about letting anyone else fuck you ever again."

"This is supposed to be a partnership, man, not a fucking dictatorship."

"That's what you think. But let's see how you feel when I'm ramming my cock down your throat."

Dean effortlessly polished off the remainder of his drink and stood while his hand, still resting on his companion's thoroughly mistreated member, forced Sam to rise with him.

"You're finished. Let's go."

Sam growled low in his throat and shot him a stubborn glare.

"I'll meet you there," he half snarled, before managing to wrench Dean's hand away from his crotch.

"No, now."

Now Sam allowed himself to stand at his full height. "You're not the boss of me, Dean."

A lazy smile spread slowly across Dean's near-perfect features.

"Wanna bet, Sammy?"

* * *

**END**

**Thanks again, and please review!**

**~Galaxystar~**


	3. Chapter 3 New

**Author's Note:** My, it's been awhile hasn't it? Not sure what possessed me to write this, but the words just seemed to tumble out onto the page. I can't promise regular updates, but if people like what they read and I will definitely try. Thanks for reading.

**Warning:** I do not own Supernatural or any of the delectable Winchesters. This particular chapter (and the story in general) contains strong adult themes, Wincest, rough play, jealous Dean and plenty of curse words. Don't like it? Then please turn back now…

**And by the way:** I LOVE reviews, so if you have the time, I'd love for you leave me one!

**Something New: Chapter 3**

At the bar, in the car, back at the motel—the location didn't matter to Dean. All he wanted was to have Sammy flat on his back, legs spread and crying his name as Dean worked him with his fingers, his tongue and, eventually, his painfully hard cock.

Sam eyed him warily, as if debating whether resistance was worth it.

"Sam, pay the lady and let's go."

"Damn it, Dean I—"

His brother wasn't in the mood to argue. "Meet me out by the car. You got two minutes." He leaned close, his lips barely brushing the tender shell of Sam's ear.

Sam cleared his throat, trying his best not to shudder at the unexpected contact.

"And if I don't?"

Dean licked his lips suggestively, his hungry gaze focused on the impressive bulge in his brother's pants.

"Then it's your ass baby. Try me and see."

He turned on his heel and made his way towards the door, leaving a stunned, and surprisingly aroused, Sam Winchester in his wake.

Now alone, he did his best to readjust the front of his jeans, before slipping one hand into his pocket and pulling out enough cash to cover what was once promised to be an impressive bar tab. The bartender—whose name he couldn't remember—quickly swooped up the cash, tucking the wad of bills safely in her bra. She flashed him a quick, reassuring smile before hustling off to take the next order.

Sam looked at his watch and sighed. The whole transaction had taken nearly five minutes…

He was most definitely screwed.

* * *

Neither brother said a word during the short car ride back to the motel. Dean maintained a white-knuckled grip on the Impala's steering wheel, while Sam made a serious effort to keep his eyes on the scenery that was whizzing by much too quickly.

"You still hard for me over there, little brother?"

Sam bit his tongue.

"I asked you a question."

The object of Dean's affection suddenly squirmed in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the nature of the conversation.

"Always am." He hissed through clenched teeth as his older brother suddenly reached over to grasp his erection.

"Shit!"

Dean chuckled softly. "Just like to hear you say it."

Sam groaned as Dean's hand tightened around his cock.

"I'm gonna fuck you tonight, Sammy. I'm gonna fill your tight little ass with as much as me as you can take. Understand?"

The taller man in the seat beside him whimpered slightly and then nodded his acceptance. He spread his legs as far apart as they would go within the confines of the Impala as Dean began to stroke him.

"You wanna cum baby?" Dean purred, increasing the speed of his strokes while somehow managing to keep one eye on the road and one eye on his brother.

"Nnggh—yeah. Shit, yeah."

Dean gave his younger brother's cock one last, hard squeeze before removing his hand entirely and focusing his entire attention back on the road.

"Well that's too damn bad."

Sam gritted his teeth at the sudden loss of contact, but he couldn't quite bring himself to beg….

* * *

Sam jumped out of the car the moment they pulled up in front of the motel. He raced to the door, only to realize that he'd left both his key _and _his cellphone in the room. Sometimes he was such a fucking idiot.

Just as he was debating the merits of picking the lock, he felt his brother's presence behind him.

"Looking for the key, Sammy? Here you go."

The younger Winchester snatched the lifeline from his brother, before making quick work of the lock.

"Uh-uh, baby brother." Dean scolded gently when Sam would have made a beeline for the bathroom. His hand shot out to grab the waistband of his brother's jeans.

"I made you a promise, didn't I?"

Yeah. Sam replied softly, his dick managed to grow even harder. Fuck if he wasn't about to burst.

"You'll enjoy it, baby. Promise."

Sam nodded, his pulse racing impossibly faster…

"Good." Dean purred. "Now strip."

**END**

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? Let me know by being kind enough to leave me some feedback. Thanks again!


End file.
